Summertime
by LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence
Summary: I think about you in the summertime/and all the good times we had, baby/been a few years and I can't deny/the thought of you still makes me crazy..." SMITCHIE songfic, "Summertime" by New Kids on the Block.


**A/N: I don't really love this story at all, I've just had this song stuck in my head all day and I thought I'd give it a shot. If you haven't read any of my other stories…read them, they're better.**

"Don't change it, I like this song," Shane said from the passenger's seat to stop Nate from reaching for the radio dial.

The pop melody filled Nate's SUV as they drove down the coast, looking for the perfect length of beach to settle down on for the day. Nate and Kevin sighed dramatically, trying to make it obvious that they didn't like the song. The girls, Shelly and Kristen, sang along happily.

The first time Shane had heard the song, it struck a nerve. He was surprised he hadn't written it first. As the lyrics began, they took him back to the summer he had spent at Camp Rock three years ago. The summer he spent with her.

_Do you remember, or should I rewind?_

_To that summer when you caught my eye_

_I played it cool, the weather was hot_

_You had the beauty and the beach on lock_

_With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt_

_Walking on the beach, so pretty_

_You wasn't looking for a man when you saw me in the sand_

_But you fell for the boy from the city…_

Shane sat down in the sand with his guitar, hoping that none of the girls from camp would find him. He had only been there a few days, but he didn't know how much longer he could deal with the shrieking every time he walked passed them. He strummed the instrument absentmindedly.

"Shit," he said to himself when he saw a female figure in the distance. He hoped she hadn't heard him. He had come to the beach because he thought he could be alone.

As she came closer so that he could see her, he wasn't so upset about not being alone. She was very pretty. She wore flip flops, a tight shirt, and a mini skirt, with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi," Shane said awkwardly once she was only a few feet away from him.

"Hi," she smiled. It was clear that she hadn't been planning to stop and chat with him.

He knew that she knew who he was. She had to, unless she had been living under a rock for the past two years. And judging by her perfect tan, he knew she hadn't. But she didn't seem to care that he was who he was. She wasn't looking to hook up with "the rock star." It was refreshing, and Shane thought it might be his only chance to make a real friend this summer. Someone who wasn't just looking to use him for his fame.

"I'm Shane."

"Mitchie," she replied, pushing a few stray hairs from her face as the wind blew.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked her, trying not to sound too eager to get to know her. He was a rock star, he knew how to play it cool.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

_I was like, "Hey, girl, can I get your number?"_

_I remember what you told me, too_

"_Don't call after ten," but you know that I did_

'_Cause I couldn't stop thinking about you_

They laughed quietly as they snuck through the woods back to the cabins. They had stayed at the beach all day, and it was passed curfew. Everyone was supposed to be in their cabins by 10:00pm. Shane looked at his watch; it was almost midnight. They would be in a lot of trouble if anyone caught them.

He couldn't help but to be disappointed when they reached her cabin. He had never had so much fun just hanging out before. She was different than other girls.

"Well…goodnight," Mitchie whispered, turning the door knob of her cabin.

"Wait," he told her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if that was too much since they had just met. But he did want to see her again. "Can I have your number?"

She smiled, glad he had asked. "Give me your phone."

She punched her name and number into his phonebook and handed it back to him. "Don't call after ten, my roommates will get mad."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll see you later."

Shane started walking back to his cabin, replaying the day in his mind. Even after he had gotten back to his cabin, gotten ready to go to sleep, and climbed in bed, he was still thinking about her. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and scrolled through his phonebook.

"Hello?"

"Hey," he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Shane? I told you not to call this late, my ringtone might wake the other girls up," she told him, but he could tell that she wasn't actually mad.

"I know…I just wanted to say goodnight."

_Do you remember?_

_I'll never forget touching your body all soaking wet_

_The water was cool, the feeling was hot_

_Kissing on you while the ocean rocked… _

"Come here."

"No!" Mitchie yelled. "You just threw me in the water!"

"Come on…" Shane laughed, wading through the lake towards her. They had snuck away after lunch to hang out at the beach.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, splashing water at him.

"That's not very nice," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her face seemed to light up, which eased his nerves. He had been terrified that he had been reading her wrong, but he was glad to know that he hadn't. He pressed his lips against hers gently, just like he had wanted to do for the last two weeks. She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair, granting his tongue access to her mouth. He slid his hands down to her lower back, savoring the feel of her soft, wet skin.

Just as he pulled her tighter, he felt a wall of water hit them. Mitchie laughed as the large wave knocked them over. Shane cursed Mother Nature for interrupting them, but he had to laugh, too.

_In your strapless sundress, kicking back, no stress_

_As long as we was together_

'_Cause we were feeling young love and we couldn't get enough_

_Baby, I could reminisce forever…_

"Thank you," Mitchie smiled as Shane handed her a plate with a hamburger on it.

"You're very welcome," he assured her, lying down next to her in the sand.

He took a few bites of his burger, never taking his eyes off of her. They had found a place with a grill when they had been at the beach a couple weeks earlier, and they had decided to skip dinner with the rest of the campers and make their own.

"What?" she asked when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just realized I'm not really in the mood for burgers."

"What _are_ you in the mood for?"

Shane kissed her bare shoulder lightly. "You."

"Oh, really?" Mitchie smiled.

He kissed her passionately and pulled her onto his lap. He took in every detail of the moment. He wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of her.

_Summer ended, winter started_

_It got colder when we parted ways_

_As the seasons change_

_Winter melted, spring I felt it_

_Summertime will never be the same…_

"I don't want you to go," Shane said quietly.

He had been dreading this day. But as she stood in front of him, her parents waiting in the car, it was even worse than he'd imagined. A gust of wind hit him; it was chillier now, and the leaves had just started falling.

"I don't want to go, either," she replied sadly. "But it's not like I can drop out of school and go to LA with you."

"I know…but that doesn't make it suck any less."

"Yeah," she sighed, pressing her forehead against his. "Will you call me?"

"Of course," he promised. "But not after ten."

Mitchie smiled sadly. She kissed him softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," Shane whispered.

He felt his heart broke as he watched her walk away. He knew that it wouldn't matter how much he called her, it wouldn't be the same. He was pretty sure he knew it, too.

_And now I'm like, hey, girl, don't you know I miss you?_

_And I wonder if you miss it, too_

_Never thought it would end 'till it did_

_Now I'm here and I can't stop thinking about you…_

"Shane? Hello, Shane?"

"What?" Shane asked, snapping back to reality at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Are you coming or are you just going to sit in the car all day?" Nate asked.

Shane looked out the window; they had parked and his friends were all standing outside of the car.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt quickly and getting out of the car.

He took a cooler from Shelly and began to carry it down to the beach.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Shane had never told her about Mitchie. He hadn't really told anyone besides Nate and Kevin. He had called her a few times, but they realized pretty quickly that it was too hard on them to try to keep things going when they were so far away. He'd moved on, he'd dated other girls, but every year when it started getting warmer, his mind always wandered back to that summer.

_I think about you in the summertime_

_And all the good times we had, baby_

_Been a few years and I can't deny_

_The thought of you still makes me crazy_

_I think about you in the summertime_

_I'm sitting here in the sun with you on my mind_

_You are my summertime…_

"Nothing. I was just thinking about summertime."


End file.
